


The Spaghetti Lamp

by Glowing_red_eyes



Series: Cigaratte smoke and heaven [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, fanfic on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_red_eyes/pseuds/Glowing_red_eyes
Summary: blurry walked in to the house after work, instantly hearing sounds of josh and tyler laughing from the living room.I wouldn't read this





	The Spaghetti Lamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fkeyouout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/gifts).



> Wow, another horrible story. I'm trying to update more
> 
> also i feel a bit guilty for having the same ideas as someone else's work, so this is for them

blurry walked in to the house after work, instantly hearing sounds of josh and tyler laughing from the living room.

"josh look at this one, it looks like spaghetti!" more loud and syrupy sweet giggles came from josh, making tyler laugh in return

"it's a spaghetti lamp!" josh yelled, making blurry wonder if the two boys were dunk. going to investigate, he walks out to the boys, crimson red eyes sweeping over them.

"wha's so funny?" the deep voice made them both jump, blushing a hard red. none of them spoke, just staring at blur. "joshua, tell me." blurry spoke again, knowing the yellow-haired man would never refuse his orders

"uh... lamps-" josh said quietly, until tyler smacked him, pointing to a normal, nice looking lamp. "look, it's you!" then he pointed to a broken lamp. "and that's me!" josh practically choked at that, while blurry rolled his eyes.

"seriously, guys, are you dunk or somethin'?" josh just shrugged, mischief in his mocha colored eyes.

"i don't know. are we?" the male asked with an attitude

"now none of that, because i'm not gonna take that attitude." his red eyes narrowed in warning, staring straight at josh. "you hear me, joshua?"

"y-yes, sir." josh breathed out, gulping at the sudden change in the entity's demeanor. blurry smirked, picking up the two of them, hitching them up on his hips.

"let’s get you guys in the bath, yes?" he asked, noticing how tired they both looked. both boys nodded, josh letting out a kitten yawn.

"someone is tired" blur placed a peck on his cheek.

"b.." josh whined, squiggling in his grip. blurry chuckled, carrying the two up to the bathroom and setting them on the counter.

"alright. you want it warm or hot?"

"mm... warm" both of them answered at the same time.

"alright. get undressed." blur said, starting and running a bath for them. once it was full and warm, blurry lifted the sleepy josh and set him in, tyler crawling in after

"i'll take care of him. you get some rest." blurry nodded, placing a peck onto josh's forehead.

"of course. tell me when you want to get out, i'll carry him to bed." tyler hummed his agreement, washing josh's hair, who had fallen asleep.

around thirty minutes later, blurry came in to check on the boys. they were both sleep. grabbing a towel, blur pulled them out, dried them off, then set them in bed.

"good night, sleepy boys. i love you"


End file.
